


Take What's Given

by cryingcryptids (tatterwitch)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, afab language, trans man keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 10:51:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18589762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatterwitch/pseuds/cryingcryptids
Summary: Keith loves being used like this. He loves the way Shiro just...Takes and makes him take.





	Take What's Given

Keith, button up hanging from his elbows, t-shirt shoved up, a hickey blooming above the scoop of his binder. His black jeans and boxers dangle from one leg. His thighs are hitched obscenely wide over the flex of Shiro's arms. His mouth drops open as Shiro fingers him mercilessly. It's so nasty-sounding in the empty restroom.   
  


One of Shiro's hands is cupped over his mouth to muffle his noises. The store's close to closing so a janitor or employee could knock on the door at any time.   
  


Keith's so wet; soaked and with an orgasm already under his belt. His second's quickly on the way and Shiro isn't slowing down.   
  


Keith loves being used like this. He loves the way Shiro just...Takes and makes him take.   
  


Keith comes with a howl muffled by Shiro's hand.   
  


The sound of his breathing echoes off the walls as Shiro hoists him higher. He gets Keith up on the counter, pushes his legs wide. He smears the length of his cock through the mess slicking Keith's folds. His fingers tighten on Keith's face and then he's lining up and pushing in.   
  


He doesn't give Keith time to adjust...He knows Keith can take it, knows Keith wants to take it.   
  


The pace is brutal. Shiro's balls and hips smack against his ass. His pussy sucks at Shiro's length, wet noises lewd and loud.   
  


Shiro flattens his free hand over Keith's pelvis and rubs his thumb over Keith's clit.   
  


Keith's eyes roll as he just takes. He feels so raw, open, exposed. Shiro pounds him like it's the one thing he was made for. His cunt throbs, aches.  His vision blurs a little from the press of Shiro's hand over his mouth.   
  


Shiro grins down at him; cheeks flushed, pupils blown, lips bruise-red and parted. He growls something about how hot Keith looks like this; just taking his cock.   
  


Keith's lashes flutter and the dark lightning in his veins snaps. He comes with a scream that Shiro mirrors with a low groan.   
  


The pace breaks, becomes something feral and wild as Shiro gets close.   
  


Shiro's nose wrinkles, scar pulling at the edges. His grip tightens on Keith's hips. His teeth flash in the shitty bathroom lighting.   
  


The snapping lightning in Keith's belly doesn't fade. It just builds brighter, hotter, before bursting into a storm that makes every bit of him burn in a way that's too good.   
  


Shiro's hips stutter. His hands slips from Keith's face as he groans wildly.    
  


Keith loses track of time for a bit. He feels Shiro slip from him and hears himself whine. He feels Shiro's cum seep down his folds and the crease of his thigh.   
  


Shiro gathers most of it up with the pad of his thumb and presses it back in and along Keith's throbbing clit. He gets Keith's boxers and pants back on and smiles when Keith chokes a moan off at the realization that he'll be soaking in both his and Shiro's cum on the ride home. 


End file.
